


Rising Sparks (#64 Smoke)

by ladygray99



Series: Who We Are [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Camping, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Charlie on their first camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Sparks (#64 Smoke)

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by t_vo0810

David watched the smoke rise from the crackling fire into the starry night.

Colby had always threatened to take him camping. Charlie had made it a promise.

Charlie was pressed against his side putting out gentle warmth. Neither of them had spoken in long minutes, content to simply watch the fire burn and listen to the surround night. Charlie’s head back following a spark from the fire to the stars.

David used the moment to press his lips to Charlie’s, still sticky from half burnt marshmallows, and wished, not for the first time, that they could stretch the night forever.


End file.
